


Empty Train Station

by Sargo



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Role Reversal, Sayaka Didn’t Contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargo/pseuds/Sargo
Summary: A conversation in a train station leads to some understanding and a life saved. Well, sort of life, but Sayaka doesn’t really care.Mostly speculation, with a bit of KyouSaya if you tighten the shipping goggles enough.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka & Sakura Kyouko
Kudos: 12





	Empty Train Station

**Author's Note:**

> This was first written a long while ago, for a quest on Sufficient Velocity I tried to write and failed, because my attention span doesn’t exist. If there’s any criticism, just don’t be rude about it, please?

She shook slightly as she walked up the steps to the loading station. Something about this train station made her want to run and hide. Maybe Akemi knew; she'd have to ask at some point, probably after the Wal...something. The mega Witch.

Still, she pressed forward and found her reason for showing up, sitting on a bench underneath one of the lamps. The other girl didn't seem to notice when she walked up and sat down next to her. So, she just kept quiet and waited, squeezing the Seed in her left fist.

It took a bit of time, but eventually the girl did speak. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" she retorted. "I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot--" a scoff, but she continued as though she were uninterrupted, "but I like to think that we're friends, Kyouko."

"I thought so too, until that white piece of shit pretty much said me, Mami, and Ribbons were all just dead girls walking." She held her left hand out and her Soul Gem appeared; Sayaka stiffened at how there was barely any red left to shine through the murky black. But, it wasn't getting any worse. "Remember when I told you my wish?"

The question caught her flat-footed for a second, but Sayaka nodded after getting her bearings. "Yeah; getting your dad more followers or however you worded it."

Red eyes stared blankly at the caged soul silently for a minute, then Kyouko sighed. "Never mentioned what happened when he found out about it." That stopped the blue-haired girl short. "Said that my magic was the Devil's work and called me a witch." Her lip twitched upwards, but there was no humor in it. "Told me that there was no place for me in the family and killed himself, Mom, and Momo." Sayaka watched as a bit more red disappeared from view, and brought her empty hand to lay on Kyouko's arm. "Last words were that I had no place anywhere..."

"...Kyouko, look at me." She did, and Sayaka held her right palm out, left one showing the Grief Seed. Neither girl said anything, but eventually the Magical Girl gave her Soul Gem to the civilian. There was a clink, and Kyouko sighed as most of the Grief was sucked away; there was still a fair bit of it left, but she was no longer in danger of turning into a Witch. Sayaka threw the spent Seed into the shadows, and both girls ignored the near-silent steps of Kyubey as he took it.

"Your dad's last words... I don't believe them." Sayaka brought the red gem to in front of her own body while looking at its owner. "You got a place here, with us. Akemi needs your help with that super Witch that's gonna hit the town at the end of the month, Mami sees you like a little sister - well, she sees all of us like that, but you were the first one." Both girls chuckled a bit. "And I don't think Madoka could ever actually hate anyone. And me..."

Kyouko waited, and when Sayaka didn't continue she looked at her. "And you?" Another round of silence, before Sayaka slowly brought the Soul Gem to her own chest.

"And me..." she mumbled, and this time the redhead knew what she meant. Kyouko brought her eyes to Sayaka's hands, then held her left one out.

"I get'cha... Come on, let's go; this place is giving me the creeps. Ain't right seeing it so empty." Sayaka snickered, brought the Soul Gem in her right hand to Kyouko's left, and held on to it as they walked out.


End file.
